scionbraverycyclefandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Rains
Charles Raines was a former member of the Mutineers, and is a Scion of Tlaloc, Teotl God of Water and Agriculture. Raised as a senator's son, Charles was raised to "be seen, and not heard." After his rather violent visitation, already dark urges started to bubble within him, and Charles eventually became a serial killer. His preferred victims were children, whom he would take and sacrifice to his father. The police believed that he (assumed he, as his identity is unknown to the authorities) would abduct the children and replace them with a replica doll. In reality, the child was sacrificed, heart removed and thrown into the river, and the child's body was turned into a wooden mockery of it's former self. The doll was placed in the child's bed, for the parent's to find in the morning. But as time went on, Charles' actions started to eat at him, and it started to show in his appearance. The more he killed, the more his own body turned to wood, making him appear more and more like a mannequin. That is when Arthur Gallows found him, and offered to helo him find a cure, and get revenge on his father for cursing him so. After a couple run in's with the Band, Charles was given to the mercy of Miclantechutli , at Lola's whim. Currently, his fate is undetermined. Involvement Initially, Charles was little more than a good, With an unnerving appearance, the social-focused boon specialized Charles was not much of a threat to the Band, but still fought them despite the odds. Still, these attacks seemed impersonal, so it is difficult to determine where his loyalties and goals truly lie. The first encounter was in New Orleans, alongside Papa Cray and the Handsome Monkey Prince , where he stole a piece of the Titan Hunting Spear, and unwittingly helped in a scheme to sacrifice all of New Orleans to the Titan Avatar Gran Bois. The second encounter was in Mictlan, in the lower levels of the Windowless House. He tried to prevent an impassioned Lola, Shi Gu Shi and Rufus from saving Elijah . His attempts earned him a fatal wound from Shi-gu's axe, which prompted him to retreat. Meeting up with Gallows and Nico, however, resulted him in getting punished by Nico, via sexual domination. The event broke Charles who, after the event was all over, lay helpless and catatonic on the floor. When deciding what t do with him, Lola gave him up to Mictlantechtutli to pass the appropriate judgment. Powers and Influence Agile and talented with boons, Charles has a versatile set of abilities ill-suited for combat. While quick and nimble, he's not very tough or strong, most of his added defense coming from his fertility boons hardening his wooden flesh. His boons, however, are advanced and powerful. Specializing in fertility, water and sky, Charles has considerable control over his environment. If he were to ever use his powers in earnest, he could destroy or fortify entire ecosystems for years at a time. His strongest attribute is appearance, although he his an unnerving sight. His body is almost entirely wood, resembling an artist's posture manequin. He expresses his feelings with a pair of sylized eyes that appear painted on hi head. These are, in fact, his actual eyes, and while they usually stare blankly, they do blink, and are cpapble of crying. The tears are also painted, but move across his skin, and resembles watching an animation. Category:Mutineers Category:Antagonists Category:Atzlanti Category:Tlaloc Category:Demigods